


Recuerdos Oro y Plata

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos amigos, dos casas diferentes, dos colores opuestos. No se quedan en la rivalidad, sino que pasan a la amistad y quizas, con los años, a algo más. Viñetas Al/Scorpius, desde que son niños y se conocen en Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dulces Cuidados

**Author's Note:**

> Estas viñetas estan escritas hace muuuuucho tiempo, asi que perdón si hay algunas faltas o algo por el estilo. Voy a ir subiendo más a medida que tenga tiempo libre y me acuerde de que iba la trama xD En fin, besos!

Esa tarde hacía mucho frío. Pero, a pesar de eso, Al había salido de todas formas de la sala común. No se sentía muy a gusto allí, entre todos esos chicos. Le hubiese encantado volver a casa, con su padre, pero sabía que ello era imposible.

Suspiró. “¡Qué daría por estar a salvo en un lugar calentito!”, pensó, mientras se frotaba las manos enrojecidas por el frío y se sentaba bajo un árbol. Pensaba que, tal vez, no había sido buena idea haber elegido ir a Gryffindor, porque de todas formas no se la pasaba bien allí. Y su familia no lo molestaría tanto por su amistad con Scorpius. Bueno, lo molestarían por ser el único de la familia en ir a Slytherin. Es que ellos no se cansaban de hacerle la vida imposible, especialmente James.

Quizás, si hablara con la directora y le explicara lo sucedido, ella le permitiese cambiarse de casa. Sería divertido estar en el mismo dormitorio con Scorp. Podrían charlar hasta tarde y hacer guerras de almohadas.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Parecía que alguien se acercaba al lugar y, como no quería que nadie lo molestase, se escondió tras el árbol. Sólo llevaba unos meses en la escuela y ya estaba cansado de los fans de su padre. Con razón él también detestaba su fama.

Pero lo que se apareció por ahí no fue ni remotamente un fan. Era Scorp, y parecía que estuviese llorando. Dejó que se sentará junto al árbol antes de salir él de su escondite, no fuese que su amigo se asustara y se fuese corriendo. Se sentó calladamente a su lado y comenzó a frotar el brazo de su amigo para tranquilizarlo. Scorpius levantó la mirada al sentir el toque y al darse cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba allí, se abrazó a él y siguió sollozando hasta tranquilizarse.

Al sabía que su amigo no era ni remotamente débil, ni llorón. Así que debía haber pasado algo realmente grave.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ― susurró Al, cuando sintió que su amigo ya no lloraba.

Scorpius se frotó los ojos y se acomodó la ropa, antes de contestar.

― Esos molestos chicos de Gryffindor me estuvieron molestando otra vez. Y se pasaron de la raya. Comenzaron a insultar a mi padre y a mi familia, diciendo que éramos mortífagos y ese tipo de cosas. Me dio tanta rabia, que traté de golpear a uno, a pesar de que mi papá dice que no les haga caso. Pero es que el otro era más grande, y... ― Scorpius dudó en seguir hablando, porque conocía de sobra el temperamento de su amigo y podía intuir lo que vendría a continuación.

Pero Al no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo. Sabía quiénes habían estado molestando a Scorpius, eran los chicos de quinto, la pandilla de Stevens. Frank Stevens era el Gryffindor más molesto de todos y a Al le caía realmente mal. Tenía una pandilla de algunos de sus compañeros y otros chicos de Ravenclaw y les gustaba atemorizar a los pequeños, especialmente, a los Slytherin.

― ¿Qué hicieron? ― fue lo único que dijo Al. Scorpius sabía que, de una forma u otra, él se enteraría, así que decidió mostrarle.

Se apartó la capa que lo protegía del frío y se subió un poco el chaleco y la camisa. Allí, estampada en su blanca piel, habían quedado unos muy vívidos moretones. Y lo más probable era que, para la mañana siguiente, habría muchos más.

Inconscientemente, Al estiró su mano y acarició delicadamente las heridas. Scopius reprimió una mueca de dolor. Recordaba que los chicos lo habían golpeado repetidamente y no le habían tocado el rostro, para que nadie se enterara de la paliza. Sabían que Scopius no los delataría porque era de los chicos que evitaban los problemas.

Tiritó levemente, y Al sugirió entrar al castillo para que no se resfriara. Caminaron hasta la torre Gryffindor y Al entró a buscar la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. James había heredado (más bien sustraído) el mapa de los merodeadores, así que su padre le había prestado su capa. Tomó, además, su botiquín para emergencias y, antes de salir, James comenzó a meterse con él.

― Ahora no James, estoy planeando algo. Stevens tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho ― y salió sin prestarle atención a su hermano y a su mirada de preocupación.

Scorpius esperaba afuera, algo nervioso de encontrarse en territorio Gryffindor y se alivió enormemente al ver a Al. Él estaba muy serio cuando salió, así que supuso que su hermano estuvo molestandolo nuevamente, algo que era verdaderamente común en James Potter.

Pero Al susurró sobre una revancha o algo parecido y ya no le prestó atención, sino que se dejó guiar por él por los pasillos, sintiéndose reconfortado al saber que alguien se preocupaba por él en Hogwarts. Era lo que más temía al entrar en la escuela, saber que su padre no estaría allí para él si lo necesitaba.

Era algo increíblemente relajante que Al le estuviera llevando a su habitación, para curarlo y cuidarlo, aún cuando le tenía cogido de la mano y ésta le escocía por las heridas de la pelea.

Si alguien le preguntaba años más tarde como es que había empezado a gustarle Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius señalaría ese día como el definitivo.


	2. Quedate conmigo

Albus Severus Potter es un chico de once años, el hijo de en medio de una familia de cinco personas. Su familia es bastante amplia, conformada por muchos primos y primas, además de algunas mascotas. No posee muchos amigos y no se lleva muy bien con sus hermanos. Es el más independiente de ellos, considerando que ha aprendido a defenderse de las bromas de James y ha crecido con Lily, llamada también la reina del drama y el romanticismo. Ser el hermano de en medio tiene sus desventajas.

Albus Severus Potter es el favorito de su padre, aunque éste no lo sepa. Es un Gryffindor por elección, pero un Slytherin en el alma.

Su mejor amigo es un Slytherin. De hecho, ha batido un record, porque casi todos los chicos de su edad de la casa de las serpientes son amigos suyos. Sus compañeros de casa le tienen algo de manía y recelo. No puede ser nada bueno juntarse tanto con las serpientes. Pero Al soporta todo, es paciente por la costumbre de tantos años viviendo con James.

Al recuerda el día que vio por primera vez a Scorpius. En la plataforma, entre las volutas de humo del tren. Y luego, en su paseo por el expreso, mientras se dirigían a Hogwarts, Scorpius lo ha defendido de unos molestos chicos y Al ha compartido sus dulces con él.

Para cuando acaba la ceremonia y ambos han sido sorteados en casas diferentes, Al piensa que Scorpius no querrá seguir siendo su amigo. Y le duele, porque es el primer chico de su edad que le cae tan bien.

Sus temores se esfuman en su primera clase de encantamientos, cuando Scorpius se adelanta a Rose Weasley en su camino a los pupitres y tira de su brazo para que se siente con él.

―Tú te quedas conmigo―, es lo único que dice, con la misma sonrisa traviesa con que lo ayudó en el tren. Al siente que el mundo se ilumina y termina obedeciendo. A aprendido con el paso del tiempo que los Malfoy no dicen por favor o gracias, ellos sólo ordenan y uno obedece sin pensar. Y su “te quedas conmigo” a sido una orden que a perdurado en el tiempo.


	3. Revancha Oro y Plata

Scorpius Malfoy es muy querido y estimado entre sus compañeros de casa. Nacido de un Malfoy y de una Greengrass, es natural que heredara cualidades como la elegancia, el orgullo, el encanto y la alegría. Por eso, y porque es sociable por naturaleza, Scorp jamás ha carecido de amigos.

Cuando ha llegado esa fría tarde de Enero a su sala común, arrastrado por Al, es la única ocasión en que sus compañeros han dudado de su estima hacia él. ¿Pues qué Slytherin que se precie dejaría entrar a un león a sus dominios, siendo enemigos naturales?

Pero los ojos de Al centellean de una furia sin límites y nadie ha osado entrometerse en su camino. Al siente la desconfianza y el rencor entre las serpientes, de modo que dice bien alto cómo Scorpius se ha enfrentado al abusivo y lo que ha sucedido finalmente, preguntando al terminar su narración si alguien está con él para tomar revancha. Y dejando a los Slytherin presentes clamando venganza contra Stevens, se dirigen hacia el dormitorio de Scorpius.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso?―, pregunta Scorpius, cuando ya están sentados frente a frente en su cama. No entiende porqué Al lo ha puesto como un héroe cuando, claramente, él no se siente como tal.

―Te peleaste sólo contra Stevens y su grupo y, a pesar de que no ganaste, lo enfrentaste y eso te hace claramente más valiente que a él. Además,con esto, le das valor al resto para hacerle frente―, contestó Al, mientras curaba las heridas de las manos de Scorp.

Lo que nunca le diría es que ha sido mucho más Gryffindor que su adversario. Realmente no quiere que su amigo se moleste con él. No puede recordarle nuevamente que no es un Gryffindor por elección, tal como él no es un Slytherin por la misma razón.

Ya cuando han terminado con las heridas, salen del dormitorio y se encuentran con los Slytherin más jóvenes en pleno en la sala común. Esperan por ellos, con varias ideas y con un nuevo concepto de quién es en realidad Albus Severus Potter. Porque, de una u otra manera, las serpientes reconocen a otras serpientes cuando las ven.

Una semana más tarde, los chicos de los primeros cursos de la casa Slytherin se encuentran todos reunidos en el gran comedor. Se podría pensar que están todos allí porque es la hora del desayuno, pero la realidad es otra. De acuerdo a las instrucciones, se han presentado a la hora acordada y cada uno de ellos ha tomado un puesto de primera fila para el espectáculo a representarse.

Al también se ha levantado temprano, desde luego. El organizador del espectáculo no puede faltar, eso sería una falta de respeto para sus invitados. Pero lo que le parece curioso es el hecho de que James esté desayunando a esa hora también, tan tranquilo, como si fuera normal para él levantarse temprano. Pero Al lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que trama algo.

Pasan unos minutos y aparece la estrella del espectáculo. Stevens y su seguidilla de compinches se acercan a la mesa de Gryffindor y comienzan el desayuno. Ha observado que el chico Potter, el raro, está desayunando sólo. Lo molestaría si no fuera porque, unos puestos más allá, está su hermano. Y una cosa es meterse con el mini Potter, que tiene once años y no sabe nada de magia, y otra es molestar con ello a James, el jugador estrella del equipo. Realmente, no necesitaba que las admiradoras del chico quieran tomar venganza contra él.

Así que Stevens se ha limitado esta vez a mirar mal a Al y, de paso, observar a las mini serpientes, que comen al otro lado del gran comedor. Ya decidiría quién sería su víctima ese día, sin contar con que los chicos ya habían hecho la elección por él.

Scorpius observa divertido al chico que engulle su desayuno. Se ha sentado frente a Al y sus ojos se encuentran constantemente, disfrutando de la mutua complicidad.

De pronto, Stevens comienza a emitir extraños gemidos. Por momentos, suena como si fueran varios animales graznando, gruñendo y ladrando a la vez. Pelo y plumas de diversos tonos comienzan a crecerle en diversas partes del cuerpo, además de un pico, alas y una cola de gato.

No hay que decir que todos los presentes se desternillaban de la risa. James lanzaba unas carcajadas que resonaban más que ninguna otra en el Gran Comedor. Stevens, terriblemente avergonzado, intentó emprender la retirada pero, en su huida, se tropezó con sus pies y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, desde donde una misteriosa fuerza lo tomó de los tobillos y lo colgó en el aire, rociándolo luego de polvos pica-pica.

Al dejó de reír y miró a Scorpius a través del gentío. La mirada asombrada de Scorp le indica que su amigo no es el autor del fabuloso final. Mira a su alrededor, buscando al responsable de la jugarreta y cuando ve a James, que aún se retuerce de la risa, éste le devuelve un guiño y se sigue riendo. Ahora Al comprende porqué James está esa mañana allí con ellos. Los profesores ya han bajado a Stevens y tío Neville esta regañando a James, poniendo especial énfasis en que deberá reportar su mal comportamiento a sus padres otra vez.

Ambos hermanos se miran y con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo distintivo en los ojos, Al agradece silenciosamente a su hermano lo que ha hecho por ellos. Especialmente, porque le tocará un castigo bastante gordo. Promete solemnemente regalarle un par de dulces por su ayuda. Y, aún riéndose, atraviesa el Gran comedor y va a terminar su desayuno con Scorp y con sus nuevos amigos.


End file.
